


HAUTE Interview

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: H A U T E [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Story, M/M, Roleplay, Side Story, just for fun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story of H A U T E.<br/>Eren Jaeger dan Rivaille memenuhi undangan wawancara majalah mode dan fashion, HAUTE</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAUTE Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HAUTE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001333) by [Aratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte). 



> Hasil kolaborasi Role Playing Aratte dan AsakuraHannah
> 
> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajima Isayama. Haute fanfiction belongs to me.  
> We take no profit.
> 
> Setting: Fanfiksi HAUTE setelah chapter 7. Alternate Reality.

“Hai, saya jurnalis dari majalah HAUTE. Hari ini kita akan mewawancarai pasangan yang cukup menghebohkan media massa akhir pekan ini.” Pewawancara bergaya necis menepuk tangannya. “Oke, pertanyaan pertama untuk _The Boy on Fire._ Rawwrr. Halo, Eren Jaeger! Jadi apa kau dan sang fotografer sudah menjalin hubungan yang lebih jauh?”

Eren menjawab, “Kami baru pertama kali bertemu saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin... tapi dia sudah bertindak seolah-olah saya miliknya, dan sudah menorehkan tanda bahwa itu hadiah pertemuan pertama kami.”

“Charming. Apa yang dia lakukan saat itu? Ceritakan kronologisnya. Di Bagian mana ia menorehkan tanda itu?”

"Saya tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke bajunya. Dia kemudian menarik saya ke dalam kloset kosong. saat itu pula dia menorehkan tanda pertemuan pertama kami di tengkuk saya ini."

“Oh? Hanya di tengkuk? Pasti ada di tempat- tempat lain yang tersembunyi ‘kan?”

Eren gelagapan. "Ha-hanya di tengkuk. Dia sempat menyentuh bagian lain karena tubuh kami berdempetan berdua di tempat itu... itu keadaan mendesak!"

Pewancara mengangguk-angguk. “Bagian mana saja yang disentuh? Wah pasti rasanya nikmat sekali ya?”

"Dia sempat menjamah daun telinga saya dengan giginya. Ta-tangannya juga sempat menyusuri bagian depan celana saya dan--Tunggu, ini pertanyaan pribadi.”

“Teruskan! Teruskan! Publik sangat ingin mendengarnya, Eren. Apa tangannya menyentuh celanamu hingga ke Bagian dalam? Sungguh berani melakukannya di tempat publik. Apa dia mempermainkanmu sampai mencapai klimaks?”

"Menurut seseorang yang tidak sengaja melewati kloset kami, itu bukan hal yang baru untuk melakukannya di tempat seperti itu. Tapi kami tidak melakukannya! Rivaille yang memulai duluan... menyentuh saya dengan tangannya yang dingin, dan melepaskan saya tanpa mencapai klimaks setelah sentuhan menggoda itu.”

Pewawancara mengangguk. “Sentuhan yang sangat nikmat, bukan? Sejak itu Kau dekat dengan Rivaille. Kau pasti ketagihan!”

"Saya tidak dekat dengan dia, kami hanya bekerja satu tim. Tapi dia cukup mengenal saya dan saya mengenal dia. Terkadang Saya merasa... dia menyentuh saya secara tidak langsung melalui lensa kameranya.”

“Menyentuh dalam artian apa? Seperti ingin menelanjangimu? Meraba-raba tubuhmu?”

Eren berkeringat dingin. "Dia memberikan tatapan tajam seolah menangkap saya di dalam jepretan kameranya, seolah saya tidak diperbolehkan menoleh ke arah lain selain dirinya. Seperti hanya dia yang bisa memerangkap diri ke dalam foto dan hanya dia yang bisa merangkul, menyentuh hasil yang sudah ia tangkap tersebut, meraba raba dan menelanjangi saya dalam tatapannya yang panas.”

“Oke, Eren Jaeger, pergilah ke suatu tempat dan minum air putih. Nah sekarang saya ingin mewawancarai Rivaille! Hai Rivaille, apa kau bisa menceritakan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Eren Jaeger?"

Rivaille duduk dengan sebatang rokok di sela jarinya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang hubungan kami? Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, bocah itu sebenarnya menyukai diriku tapi tidak mau memperlihatkannya"

“Mungkin Anda harus berbincang dengan Eren agar bisa saling terbuka. Jadi hubungan kalian sudah jauh? Kudengar Anda mengaku sebagai manajernya, atau kekasihnya? Mana yang benar.”

"Saya manajernya, sebagai kekasih, itu belum terjadi. Tapi saya tidak membantah kemungkinan hal tersebut, yah, segala hal bisa saja terjadi. Saya sudah mencoba untuk mendekatinya melalui lensa kamera saya."

“Pendekatan macam apa yang Anda lakukan? Apa Anda selalu menggoda dan menyentuhnya?”

Rivaille menyilangkan tangan. "Dia memancingku untuk melakukannya pada saat kami bertemu pertama kali. Dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke baju saya dengan alasan bahwa dia TIDAK MELIHAT SAYA? Alasan yang sangat mengherankan. Saya mencoba untuk membuat dia lebih jujur dengan menjamahnya di kloset kosong."

“Kemudian Anda meraba-raba dan ‘menggigitnya’ di toilet? Bagaimana reaksi Eren saat itu di mata Anda? Apa dia sengaja menggoda?” "Saya tidak menyesal ketika menyentuhkan, sungguh mengejutkan bahwa dia itu masih perjaka. Kulitnya sungguh mulus, tidak pernah dijamah. Hal itu terbukti dengan rintihan yang dikeluarkan pada saat saya meninggalkan tanda di tengkuknya sebagai hadiah pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan.”

Pewawancara bangkit dari kursinya. “Izinkan saya fanboying dulu sebentar di sudut ruangan.”

“...”

“OH YEAH. Baik, saya kembali lagi. Lalu apa Anda memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu? Untuk mengklaim keperjakaannya? Oleh sebab menurut wawancara dengan Eren tadi, katanya ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Anda (bohong).”

"Tentu tidak asyik jika saya langsung membuatnya mencapai klimaks saat pertemuan pertama kami. Saya ingin membuatnya menginginkan saya, berada dalam kendali jemari saya tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu di luar kendali saya. Menyenangkan melihatnya terkulai lemas menginginkan sentuhan saya yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya panas, melalui jepretan lensa kamera.”

“Wah saya jadi ikut panas mendengarnya.” Mencatat-catat. “Selanjutnya, maafkan kalau ini pribadi, apa Anda menyukai Eren Jaeger? Atau, uhuk, jatuh cinta padanya?”

"Saya tidak tahu ingin mengendalikannya sesuai keinginan saya bisa dikatakan cinta atau tidak."

“Apa sebelum Eren, Anda memiliki banyak kekasih? Yang saya tangkap sepertinya Anda tidak suka berkomitmen. Berarti Anda hanya menginginkan tubuh Eren Jaeger saja?"

"Pertanyaan pertama adalah pribadi, sekarang ini yang saya ingin lakukan adalah menangkap berbagai macam momen dari Eren Jaeger, berbagai macam posisi, tubuhnya itu dapat mengeluarkan gairah tersembunyi yang tidak ingin aku lepaskan."

“Jadi Anda sudah merenggut kejantanan--maksudnya keperjakaannya?”

"Hal itu kemungkinan akan terjadi. Untuk saat ini, saya cukup menggodanya sedikit demi sedikit dengan sentuhan singkat ataupun melalui tatapan panas dr lensa kamera saya. Saya ingin membuat dia frustasi, nantinya dia akan sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan yang saya berikan pada saat waktunya"

Keringat dingin Eren mengucur deras.

Pewawancara mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang model. “Eren Jaeger, apa pendapat Anda mendengar pengakuan panas ini?”

Eren facepalm, parasnya memanas. "Saya tidak tahu harus membalas apa... Tapi, saya tidak menginginkannya seperti itu, sungguh.”

Rivaille menghisap santai rokoknya. "Mengaku sajalah Eren, kau menginginkanku, terlihat dari caramu menatap wajahku, seperti seperti anak anjing yang ingin dielus dan butuh perhatian dan jamahan."

“Sebentar, aku tidak seperti itu! Anda salah menilaiku!”

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merona merah seperti itu, apa perlu kuingatkan bagaimana kau merintih oleh sentuhan pertama dariku waktu itu? Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu mengingat kesan saat itu dengan kembali menyentuh tengkukmu? Mungkin kau dapat mengingat bagaimana rasanya ingin menjadi milikku dan hanya padaku kau merintih."

Eren menghela napas singkat. “I-itu karena _sir_ Rivaille menggodaku terus-terusan! Sejak Anda menyentuhku, tiap malam aku bermimpi buruk. Jangan sentuh aku lagi.”

"Hooo mimpi buruk macam apa misalnya? Katakan, Eren, apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu terangsang? Yang membuatmu menggeliat di bawahku? Jelaskan."

“Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya... Aku mulai merasa tidak enak badan.” Eren mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan, mencari pintu untuk kabur. “Sesi wawancaraku sudah selesai ‘kan?”

Si pewawancara necis sedang bergolek nikmat di atas karpet, mengorok, tertidur.

"Yah, melihat bahwa sang pewawancara tertidur, kau bisa keluar. Tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku mengenai mimpimu itu, bagaimana aku bersuara di mimpimu itu, Eren? Apa aku menyentuh bagian dirimu yang sensitif?"Tangan Rivaille mulai merayapi pundak Eren.

“Time out! TIME OUT!” Eren mengangkat tangan. “Aku harus pergi dari sini. Ya. Aku sudah ada janji---janji dengan Armin. Aku permisi, oke di mana pintu keluarnya.”

"Pintu keluarnya ada di sini." Tangan Rivaille meraba bokong tengah Eren.

Eren meloncat ke samping. “Berhenti _Sir_ Rivaille! Kenapa Anda terus menggodaku? Dengar, aku tidak suka sesama lelaki, aku tidak akan tergoda.”

"Tubuhmu itu berkata lain, Eren. Apa ini yang kurasakan di sisi depan celanamu?" Rivaille melingkarkan tangannya ke paha Eren, tangan satunya menyentuh selangkangan bocah itu, dengan tidak ragu-ragu meremas pelan.

“Sir! Berhenti menyentuhku!” Tangan Rivaille ditepisnya. “Per-percuma Anda melakukannya. Aku tidak akan tergoda.”

"Eren, kau tidak bisa berbohong. Aku menikmati wajahmu yang merona merah hanya karena aku menyentuh penismu, hanya dari celanamu ini..." Ia menyentuh bagian menonjol dari luar celana Eren, meremas dengan kekuatan, membungkus organ yang membengkak dengan tangannya.

“Nnnghh! _Sir-Sir_ Rivaile, jangan!” Eren menangkap pergelangan tangan Rivaille dan mencengkeram kuat-kuat. “Atau aku berteriak! A-Aku berteriak!”

"Berteriaklah, Eren, aku memang menginginkan hal tersebut. Keluarkan suaramu dengan lantang. Kau menyukai gerakan tanganku yang mengocokmu seperti ini? Reaksi yang bagus."

“Tidak! Tidak aku tidak menginginkannya Sir, hentikan! nnh ngah-” Tangan Eren menggapai-gapai bantalan sofa. Suara dengkuran si pewawancara makin keras.

Napas memburu, tangan Rivaille menyusup masuk setelah membuka retseleting celana Eren. "Eren, lebih keras lagi suaranya." Lidahnya menjilat telinga bocah yang bergetar di pelukan pria itu. Badan Eren meliuk.

“Mmmf!” Tangannya berhasil mencapai bantalan sofa, dan melemparkannya ke wajah Rivaille. “Oke. Cukup! Hentikan semua ini! Hh... Hh...”

Rivaille menangkap bantal itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai. "Wah kau bisa berkata seperti itu walaupun kau sudah sebasah ini, aku takjub akan usahamu yang tidak jujur itu, Eren." Jari Rivaille membelai perlahan ujung kepala tumpul bocah itu, menjilat bibirnya saat melihat cairan pre-klimaks mengkilap meluberi lubang mungil Eren.

“Ahh!” Eren menahan tangan Rivaille, mendelik ke arah selangkangannya. “Aku--Aku tidak mau. Jangan diteruskan.”

"Kau ingin aku berhenti, Eren? Walaupun kau sudah sampai seperti ini?" Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti mengocok kejantanan bocah itu, hentakannya makin kuat dan cepat.

"Akh--" Eren menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan teriakannya. Menggeleng kuat. "Ja-ngan. Jangan." Kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Kau menyukai gerakan ini, bocah? Aku bisa merasakan penismu ini semakin menegang. Tentu kau sudah tidak merasa nyaman dengan celanamu yang ketat ini." Rivaille menarik ke bawah celana Eren beserta celana dalamnya, memandangi bocah tersebut yang sudah terekspos di depan matanya.

" _Sir_ Rivaille!" Memberontak keras, kaki Eren langsung menendang-nendang. Tangan mencoba menggapai celananya sendiri dan menariknya.

Rivaille menahan celana Eren dan menepis tangannya. Dia menarik Eren ke atas pangkuannya, membuat Eren menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dengan cepat, celananya ditarik hingga ke pergelangan kaki. Rivaille mengangkat kedua kaki Eren ke pundaknya. Jemarinya dimasukkan ke dalam mulut bocah itu.

"Bocah, buka lebar mulutmu." Jari Rivaille menyusup masuk melewati kedua belah bibir Eren. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menggosok lidah kemerahan yang menjulur keluar. Tangan lainnya sibuk meraba-raba tubuh yang menggeliat. Rivaille mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. Menggesekkan selangkangannya pada bokong yang kenyal.

“Hnngggh aah. _S-Sir_..." Eren memejamkan mata, nafasnya tersengal merasakan jari Rivaille yang panjang menyentuh lidahnya, ludahnya membasahi jari fotografer itu.

Kemudian Rivaille menarik jemarinya yang basah. Rivaille menarik pinggulnya, bergeser menjauh dari tubuh Eren Jaeger.

“S sir... apa yang kau lakukan.. meninggalkanku seperti ini...” Eren membelalak ketika melihat Rivaille menurunkan kakinya dari pundaknya.

“Tadi Kau yang memintaku berhenti." Rivaille berdiri dari sofa, menyulut rokok.

Nafas Eren terhenti sesaat, sekujur tubuh masih merasakan tangannya Rivaille yang baru saja menyentuh tubuhnya di berbagai tempat sensitif. Eren tidak mengerti mengapa pria pendek itu sangat menyukai untuk menyentuh tubuhnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ini sudah yang keberapa kali?

" _Bonsoir_ , Eren." Rivaille mendorong pintu, mengerling sejenak menatap ke arah Eren. "Oi pewawancara, Kau boleh bangun sekarang."

Si pewawancara menggeram, bergulung di atas karpet sambil memeluk kakinya. “Aduh, sebentar Pak, ada yang mengganjal di dalam celana saya, jadinya tidak bisa bangun.”

Di saat Eren sedang berkutat untuk berdiri dan mengejar Rivaille, dirinya terjatuh, dia mendengar alarm nada dering handphone berdering keras di telinganya. Matanya mengerjap terbangun.

Mata Eren membesar ketika menyadari dirinya bermimpi mengenai pria itu... sudah entah ke berapa kalinya! Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.


End file.
